Come Back To Me
by GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC
Summary: Claire left when her parents died. She moved, Emily locates her and convinces her to come back a few years later. Everything has changed and Quil has a wife! Will heartbreak sweep over La Push?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Just an idea that popped into my mind, not sure whether I should continue. So please give feedback and subscribe!**

Today I was in the hospital, outside the ER room in the waiting area, today was the final straw, I couldn't handle anything anymore, and life is horrible. I had everyone with me, Quil, Emily, Sam, the pack and some of the Cullens. Earlier tonight I wanted to go out and see Quil then My Dad didn't like it so him and my mum got into a huge argument and he beat her, then dragged her in the car and drove off to try and find me. On the way my parents crashed and their car was wrapped around a telephone pole.

"Miss Young, I'm sorry, but your parents have passed" the doctor said empathetically.

I burst into tears and everyone tried to comfort me, but it wasn't helpful. I ran out of the building, Quil ran after me he caught me and picked me up and took me back to his place. I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch, but while he went back downstairs and fell asleep I rang a flight company. I packed my savings and any money I had, which was quite a large amount, over ten thousand. Also over one million in the bank from inheritance money. I got in my truck which was still at Quil's and drove to the airport abandoning my truck and boarding my flight. My flight to Australia, I couldn't stay here, I had to leave here, any memory I had. I needed to leave. I needed to get away.

What would my life turn out to be?

**So I don't know about it, please tell me if I should continue :)**

**REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**Please && Thankyouuu**

**-Fanatic xo**


	2. I Expect You Here In The Morning

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

I've been in Australia for around three years, ever since I was sixteen. Everything was good over here; I moved to a small town, became an owner of one of the biggest companies. Got to know the local people and had a small relationship but that didn't last for too long. I'm too occupation orientated. My company always got in the way, with the travelling and all.

I just got home from work and my butler came up to me and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it, I immediately recognised it, it was Sam and Emily's number. I knew they would call sooner or later; I talked to Embry once a couple days after I left he said that Quil completely flipped out and that everyone was upset. I don't blame them I would be upset to for what I did, just leaving and not saying goodbye. It was low and I know that but I had to leave. I just had to. I don't think they'll understand that.

I took the piece of paper off of the butler and made my way up to my room, I sat on my bed and dialled the number on the cordless phone, after about two rings I heard the warm loving voice of Emily.

"Hello?" she answered her voice soft.

"Emily, It's Claire" I said slowly, extremely nervous at her reaction.

Would she be mad?

I would.

"CLAIRE!" I heard her yell, then I heard loud thumping and banging then several voices say 'let me talk to her'.

"Why did you ring me?" I asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to La Push for a couple weeks."

"Why would I want to come back there?"

"To see everyone and catch up with everyone"

"I don't want to go back there"

"Please Claire, Please I'm begging you!"

"Emily I don't want to!"

"Please? We love you so much and we miss you and you left, it's not the same honey!" she began to weep. Then I heard a here, give me the phone, it sounded like Sam.

"You are making my wife cry, I hope you know that when you left you hurt everyone! So drag your little butt back to La Push or will we come for you, we are family, I expect to see you here tomorrow morning, goodbye Claire" he said, I heard a heap of sentences like 'I love you Claire' or 'I miss you Claire, please come back'.

Sam usually isn't the kind of person who gets angry except when Emily gets upset then he turns into a crazy man, he really loves her. I think maybe it is a good idea to go back, I can apologise and see everyone, even Quil. It was hardest leaving him, I don't know why. I wish I could have taken him with me, but he was way to attached to La Push and the Pack. I wonder what it's going to be like when I see him next, I don't know. I liked him before I left ad I know that he liked me to, I mean it was really obvious.

What will I do?

How will I act?

I don't know I'm just going to see how things go when I see him.

So I'm packing straight away and I rang my pilot for my private jet. Everything is ready and good to go.

* * *

**I know its short, sorry. **

**I don't proof read, so sorry if there are mistakes. Sorry :)**

**REVIEW && SUBSCRIBE!!**

**Please && Thankyouuu :)**

**-Fanatic xo**


End file.
